Einmal Himmel und zurück
by jamew85
Summary: Seit langem mal wieder was fertigbekommen...Kurz: Maxwell begegnet Petrus etwas früher als gedacht...


Disclaimer: (oder wie auch immer das geschrieben wird. Gott ich verdumme!)

Keiner der Hellsingcharaktere gehört mir. Und ich glaube so weit wird es auch nie kommen (nicht in DIESEM Leben).

Ja, seit langem hab ich endlich mal wieder eine Fanfic. Nach dem Abi gar kein so schlechter Anfang. Aber ich glaube ich habe nachgelassen. Was meint ihr?

Auf auf zur Fanfic.

Einmal Himmel und zurück

Unsere Welt teilt sich in zwei Arten von Orten auf.

Die einen bestechen durch ihre Schönheit, durch gute, angenehme Temperaturen und einer nicht weit entfernten Pizzeria mit ordentlicher Lasagne auf der Speisekarte. Es ist die Art von Ort, wo steinreiche Überverdiener, Lottogewinner oder ehrlich ererbte Millionäre ihre Traumvillen, Sommerhäuser und Garagen hinsetzten und sich, von kleinen Budgets geformte, Bikinischönheiten ablichten und filmen lassen um dem Regisseur auch bald ein Eigenheim an einem solchen schmucken Ort zu finanziern. Diese Art Ort bedeutet für viele das Paradies auf Erden.

Die andere Art von Ort war das, wo Heinkel gerade durch knöcheltiefen Schlamm kroch und nebenbei versuchte sich ohne auffällige Bewegungen die Mücken vom Leib zu halten.

An Farnen, Schlingpflanzen und gemeinen Venusfliegenfallen vorbei robbte sie unaufhaltsam weiter. Und war furchtbar gelangweilt.

Seit Sie eines der Nilkrokodile übelst zusammengeschlagen hatte (Es hatte den Fehler gemacht Heinkel als Brunch zu betrachten.), hatte sich nichts mehr gezeigt, das auch nur irgendwie Spannung in den Modder gebracht hätte.

Heinkel war zum Stehen (bzw. Liegen und Sumpfen) gekommen. Gut versteckt unter einem umgekippten Baum schmiegte sich ihr von Matsch gebräunter Priesterumhang perfekt an die Umgebung, derweil sich ihr Kinn in sumpfiger Erde ertränkte.

Es war zwar zugegebenermaßen kein Quäntchen interessanter, als weiterzukriechen, aber immer mit ihrem Ziel um den heißen Brei zu waten brachte sie auch nicht weiter.

Während sie dem Schlamm großzügig gestattete in ihre Stiefel zu diffundieren und er dort eine enge Verbindung mit ihren Socken einging, überdachte die ihre Lage. Ihr Ziel war in der Nähe. Das wusste sie so sicher wie ein vatikanischer Priester die Worte Amen, Kreuz und Wein in mindestens fünf verschiedenen Sprachen schreiben konnte. Letzteres wurde allerdings oft im weit weniger christlichem Sinn gebraucht.

Hätte sie sich doch bloß nicht auf das alles eingelassen dann wär sie jetzt nicht hier irgendwo im nirgendwo, sondern säße mit einem Strazziatellaeis an der Fontana di Trevi.

Plötzlich sah die Kampfpriesterin wie ein beigebraun gestreiftes Wollknäuel durch ihr Sichtfeld lief. Es war fast ein Reflex, als Heinkel blitzartig aufsprang und sich brüllend auf ihr Opfer stürzte. Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit den Fängen und Krallen der Falbkatze vor ihr...

Die römische Nachmittagssonne lachte durch die bunten Glasscheiben, die einen Teil des Iskarioter Wohnzimmers mit UV versorgten, auf eine kleine Gruppe Menschen. Oder besser – Sie lachte sie aus.

Die Gruppe aus einer Nonne, einem Bischof und einem Priester sah irgendwie erbärmlich aus. Den müden Gesichtern und sinnleeren Blicken sah man an: Hier herrschte akute Langeweile und relativer Inaktivismus.

Nur Anderson und Yumiko blickten kurz auf, als die Tür geräuschvoll aufgeworfen wurde und Heinkel klatschnass, Pistole in der einen, und einen zappelnden Beutel in der anderen Hand, eintrat. Ihr Gesicht wies einige Kratzer auf und ihr Priestergewand hing zum Teil in solchen Fetzen herab, dass es eher einem Fliegengitter ähnelte. Mit hörbar platschenden Geräuschen kam sie auf den Tisch zu und setzte fröhlich triefend einen Teil des Raums unter Wasser. Seufzend ließ sie den Beutel fallen, dessen Inhalt ein Protestmaunzen von sich gab. Erschöpft rekelte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl.

Heinkel: „Ok. Wehe ihr verlangt beim nächsten Mal Flaschendrehen wieder, dass ich eine bedrohte Tierart aus einem Krisengebiet entführe. Dann veranstalte ich hier mit euch meinen höchstpersönlichen Gazastreifen."

Anderson: „Das wär bestimmt weniger langweilig, als hier auf deine Rückkehr zu warten."

Heinkel: „Selbst schuld. Ihr hättet euch ja etwas hier in der Nähe aussuchen können."

Anderson: „Dürfen wir doch nicht mehr, seit du eine Wette verloren, aus Frust in Ägypten einen Obelisken geklaut und ihn mitten auf den Petersplatz gestellt hast.

Oh ja. Yumiko erinnerte sich. Der Vatikan hatte damals recht verzweifelt nach einer Geschichte gerungen, mit der sie den Touristen den Obelisken erklären konnten. Die Wahrheit hätte eh niemand geglaubt. Insgeheim tat Yumiko aber vor allem die Ägyptische Regierung leid, die noch immer nach ihrem geliebten guten alten Marmorklotz suchte. Heinkel: „Ach ja? Wenigstens bin ich nicht daran schuld, dass das Forum Romanum nur noch in Teilen existiert!"

Während Heinkel und Anderson darum stritten, wer von ihnen am Einsturz des Kolosseums schuld war zog Yumiko Heinkel ein paar Dornen aus den Armen und Schultern.

Yumiko: „Heinkel, ich glaub dich hat da was größeres gebissen."

Heinkel starrte weiterhin sauer in Andersons Richtung, Yumikos Bemerkung ließ sie aber kalt.

Heinkel: „Wie groß sind denn die Zahnabdrücke?"

Yumiko: „Och, so zwei Zentimeter pro Zahn."

Heinkel: „...also doch der Riffhai..."

Yumiko: „ Wie bitte?"

Heinkel: „Nichts. War nur ein Fisch."

Yumiko: „Willst du den Kreuzotterbiss nicht behandeln lassen?"

Heinkel: „Wozu denn? Lass mir doch das bisschen Nervenkitzel."

In der Tat hatte Iscariot heute nichts zu tun. Schon die ganze Woche über war Ebbe mit den Aufträgen gewesen und die Langeweile schlug um sich wie eine Epidemie. Einzig und allein Ronaldo hatte immer noch genug zu tun und moppte mittlerweile gut gelaunt Heinkels Mittelmeersouvenir vom Boden auf.

Anderson: „Ich versteh es nicht."

Yumiko: „Was? Wie Ronaldo es schafft so schnell zu wischen ohne Schlieren zu hinterlassen?"

Anderson: „Nein. Ich versteh nur nicht wo die ganzen Vampire abgeblieben sind!"

Ronaldo summte die Melodie von Purs´ „Wo sind all die Indianer hin".

Heinkel: „Du wirst es wohl übertrieben haben, mein Guter."

Anderson: „Unsinn."

„Vielleicht ist das ja auch nur die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.", versuchte Yumiko etwas Optimismus in die Runde zu streuen.

Heinkel: „Mir dauert diese ´Ruhe jedenfalls entschieden zu lang!"

Ein lautes Scheppern war zu hören, als Maxwells Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallte. Er legte den Kopf auf die Arme und ein leise surrendes Schnarrchen zeigte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Heinkel sah ihn böse an.

Heinkel: „Pah, was will man auch erwarten wenn SO einer sich um die Aufträge kümmert."

Anderson: „Du tust ihm unrecht. Er war die letzten zwei Nächte wach und hat nach neuen Aufträgen gesucht. Nach Berichten von Vampirüberfällen und so."

Heinkel: „Viel gebracht zu haben scheint´s ja nich."

Yumiko: „Er sabbert auf den Tisch..."

Die Stimmung schwankte kurz ins sweetdroppige, bis Ronaldo Maxwell ein Zewa unter den Kopf klemmte und sich summend aufmachte sein Werk an den Fenstern zu verrichten.

Bewundernde und neidvolle Blicke Yumikos´ folgten Ronaldo als dieser den Raum schließlich verließ. Sie wünschte sich auch so viel zu tun zu haben.

Ronaldo war gerade dabei Maxwells Büro zu säubern, als das schnurlose Telefon sich zu Wort meldete. Ronaldo brauchte nur einen Blick auf die Anzeige des Hauptapparates zu werfen um zu wissen, dass dieser Anruf wieder etwas Leben in die Bude bringen könnte Ronaldo brachte das Telefon wo es von Anderson empfangen wurde. Skeptisch sah auch er auf die Anzeige. DIE Nummer kannte er. Es schien so, als würde Maxwell nicht mehr lange schlafen. Er hielt den Hörer dicht an Maxwells Kopf und drückte den grünen Knopf um das Gespräch anzunehmen.

Integra: „MAXWELL! WAS DAUERT DAS SO LANGE!"

Der Schock ließ Maxwell hochfahren und rücklings vom Stuhl fallen wo er auf dem Boden sofort reglos liegen blieb.

Anderson: „Ups. SO war das nicht gedacht."

Yumiko: „Atmet er noch?"

Heinkel: „Ich glaub nein."

Anderson: „Ronaldo hol einen Notarzt!"

Heinkel: „Yumiko, hilf mir ihn da in die Ecke zu ziehen. Es ist nicht gut wenn er hier so krumm liegen bleibt."

Yumiko: „Jemand muss ihn wiederbeleben!"

Heinkel: „Und wie?"

Yumiko: „Mund zu Mund Beatmung."

Heinkel: „ICH NICHT!"

Yumiko: „Ist ja gut!"

Anderson starrte fassungslos den Hörer in seiner Hand an. Er hatte grade seinen Chef ermordet.

Oder?

Ungeduldiges, wütendes Knurren drang aus dem Hörer.

Anderson: „S-sir Integral? Ich bin es Anderson"

Integra: „Wie? Ich will Maxwell haben nicht dich!"

Anderson: „Das wird wohl schwer möglich sein."

Anderson hielt den Hörer weit von sich und ließ die neue Schreisalve über sich ergehen.

Enrico Maxwell fand sich im grellen Licht wieder. Es dauerte eine Weile bis seine Augen sich daran gewöhnten. Wolken. Überall Wolken. Frustriert trat er eine Zirruswolke welche sich, erschrocken ob der plötzlichen Gewalteinwirkung, in Luft auflöste. (So was hatte sie ja noch nie erlebt. Frechheit!)

Ungeübt im Wandeln auf Wolken fiel Maxwell der Länge nach hin, wurde von weichen Schäfchenwolken aufgefangen und blieb gelangweilt liegen.

Den Himmel hatte er sich eigentlich anders vorgestellt.

Mit mehr verkehr und so...

Moment!

Himmel!

Die exakte Aussage dieser Situation hatte sein Großhirn noch nicht ganz erreicht, als Maxwell auch schon erschrocken aufsprang und sich in eine Kumuluswolke krallte im unsinnigen Glauben daran, dass sie eine größere Dichte hätte als die Wolken unter ihm.

Aber, das konnte doch nicht sein! Himmel? Wie, wo wann? Manchmal auch „warum"? Grad eben war er doch noch im Vatikan gewesen und hatte geschlafen. Da kann man doch nicht einfach so...

Eine kleine Wolke knuffte ihn am Hinterkopf.

„Ups. Tschuldigung."

„Schon gut ... ..."

OO

Hatte er grade etwa...

„Sag, dich hab ich hier oben ja noch nie gesehen. Wo sind denn deine Flügel?"

Die Wolke hatte kein erkennbares Sprechorgan. Trotzdem kam die Stimme eindeutig aus ihrem Innern.

Sie wippte amüsiert auf und ab – was verständlich war. Maxwells weit aufgerissene Augen und die im Keller befindliche Kinnlade boten schon ein komisches Bild.

„Ah verstehe! Du bist neu hier. Hm? Wohl gerade erst angekommen, was? Na dann, willkommen im Jenseits mein Freund!"

„Bin... bin ich ... tot?"

„Muss schon. Sonst wärst du glaub ich nicht hier. Oder?"

„Aber wie? Wie bin ich zu Tode gekommen?"

„Na, du musst ja Flott gestorben sein, wenn selbst du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst wie du gestorben bist. Ein Autounfall vielleicht?"

„Nein, nein. Ich war zu Hause."

„80 aller Unfälle passieren im Haushalt."

„Sagt wer?"

„Sagt ´Stiftung – Wahrentest."

„Die gibt es hier auch?"

„Ja, aber die ist mehr was für Erwachsene."

„Erwachsene?"

„Klar! Ich bin doch grad mal 8 Wochen alt! Da fehlen noch ein paar Monate."

Maxwell schlug sich selbst an den Hinterhopf. Mehrmals. Ohne Erfolg. Die Schrauben, die momentan offensichtlich bei ihm locker waren wollten sich nicht wieder einrenken.

Die Jungwolke vor ihm versuchte mit ihren Wölbungen ihr Bedauern auszudrücken, was aber lediglich darin endete, dass sie eine korkenzieherähnliche Form annahm.

„Du solltest damit aufhören dich selbst zu schlagen."

„Lass mich doch!"

„Warum? Was hast du davon?"

„Physikalisch höchste Genugtuung!"

„Aha. ... Menschen sind komisch."

„Allerdings!"

„Bist du fertig? Geht's dir jetzt besser?"

„Nein,... aber meine Hand tut weh."

„Weißt du was? Ich denke, ich bringe dich erst mal zu Peter?"

„Peter?"

„Na Petrus. Er ist der Hüter der Himmelspforte. Der kann dir weiterhelfen."

Wölkchen schob Maxwell behutsam von hinten an. Und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Maxwell nahm sich vor nie wieder heimlich so viel vom heiligen Wein zu trinken...

Heinkel schmiss ihren kleinen Laptop an und das Windows XP Zeichen strahlte ihr entgegen. Vielleicht würde sie das Internet ein wenig zerstreuen. Während sie auf das blaue Internetzeichen klickte fragte sie sich wie so oft, ob Microsoft sich IRGENDWAS dabei gedacht hat dem neuen system den Namen Windows XP zu geben. ( XP sind die Initialen von Jesus Christus. Is so!)

Hoffnungsvoll vielleicht auch DARAUF eine Antwort zu finden gab sie ihren Nicknamen in das ICQ- Modul ein.

Zooling durchstöberte grade Ebay nach netten Sensen als jemand an ihr ICQ klopfte. Sie öffnete ihre Buddyliste und der Name „Gunsmithguard" leuchtete auf.

Zooling lächelte breit endlich mal ein Gespräch mit jemandem, der ähnlich dachte wie sie.

Zufrieden klickte Heinkel auf den Namen „Sliceyouall".

„Slice" war eine der wenigen Frauen, die Heinkels Interessen für Waffen teilten.

Slice: „Hi."

Gunsmith: „Gut dass ausgerechnet DU on bist."

Slice: „Warum? Was ist los?"

Gunsmith: „NICHTS ist Los... das ist das Problem"

Slice: „Soll ich kommen und das ändern fiesgrins"

Gunsmith: „g Nee, geht ja eh nicht. Oder willst dus mit der Bahn von Deutschland hierher versuchen?"

Slice: „Ähehä...mnee. Ich geh vielleicht ab und an zur Massage und spiele Rugby, aber zum Masochisten macht mich das noch lange nicht...

Was macht dein Vater eigentlich?"

Ach ja... Heinkel hatte sich ihre Familie einfach erlügen müssen.

So hatte sie Anderson zu ihrem Vater gemacht. Er war der einzige geeignete für diese rolle. (Maxwell? Als Vater? Macht euch nicht lächerlich!)

Einmal hatte sich Anderson sogar mit Zooling per ICQ unterhalten – und sich tierisch gut mit ihr verstanden. Klingenfetischisten unter sich, dachte sich Heinkel.

Gunsmith: „Ja, dem geht's prima. Und deiner Schwester?"

Zooling hatte sich ihre Familie konstruieren müssen. So hatte sie Rip kurzerhand zu ihrer Schwester gemacht. Gunsmith kannte Rip aus einem Schützenforum. Und Rip konnte sich Stundenlang mit ihr unterhalten. Schusswaffenfans unter sich, dachte sich Zooling.

Slice: „Die poliert ihr Gewehr. Ich glaube sie geht gleich zum Schiessstand."

Gunsmith: „Ich war heute schon. Das ist momentan das Einzige, dass mich davon abhält vor Langeweile durchzudrehen... --;;"

Slice: „Was ist mit deinem Job?"

Gunsmith: „Ach weißt du... die Kopfgeldjägerei ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal war. (wenigstens diese Aspekt entsprach stark der Realität) Die letzte Woche gab es gar keine Aufträge..."

Slice: „Schon mal an einen Nebentätigkeit gedacht?"

Gunsmith: „-- Als da wäre?"

Slice: „Na bei dir gibt es doch bestimmt auch Waffenläden, oder?"

Im Vatikan gab es nur einen Waffenhändler: Vater Peterson.

(Nicht billig, erfüllt aber Sonderwünsche.) Aber das konnte Heinkel Slice natürlich nicht sagen...

Gunsmith: „Ja...da hast du recht. Gute Idee! ... Hast du denn einen Nebenjob?"

Slice: „Joa. Ich bin Gärtnerin."

(Entsprach völlig der Wahrheit)

Gunsmith: „Ui. Und gefällt es dir?"

Slice: „Aber ja."

Ein breites Grinsen zuckte über Zoolings Gesicht. Sie kannte noch ganz andere Möglichkeiten den Rasen zu sprengen, Hecken zu trimmen und Unkraut zu tilgen. In einem Garten in dem sie arbeitete gab es generell NIE Ungeziefer – Tiere wissen wann es Zeit ist zu fliehen.

Slice: „Ich liebe jede Arbeit, bei der ich meine Sense legal schwingen darf."

Gunsmith: „Was machst du grade?"

Slice: „Ich Babysitte."

Heinkel fiel die Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel.

Gunsmith: „OO Wie bitte? Du und Babysitting? Wer ist das Opfer?"

Slice: „Ich sitte meinen Cousin. Und das Opfer, bin ICH!"

Schrödinger hüpfte wild um Zooling herum. Warum durfte sie ihn eigentlich nicht ein Mal in Scheiben schneiden? Und warum war sie im Moment die einzige verfügbare Aufsichtsperson?

(Mann konnte Schrödinger einfach nicht mit gutem Gewissen alleine lassen. Nicht weil er sich am ende irgendwas tat. Nein! Würde man Schrödinger nicht beobachten, so müsste man damit rechnen, dass er just in jenem Augenblick den Knopf für den Weltselbstzerstörungsmechanismus drückte oder dem Universum den Stöpsel herauszog.)

Sonst war Captain meistens fürs Catboysitting da. Aber heute kam das neue Enya – Album raus. Und nichts war ihm heiliger. Rip durfte nicht mehr auf Schrödinger aufpassen seit sie ihn einmal als Schießübung missbraucht hatte. Sie mochte halt bewegliche Ziele. Und Doc war schlichtweg unfähig. Weswegen einmal fast der gesamte Geheimunterschlupf in die Luft geflogen wäre.

Zooling zog Schrödinger den Stiel ihrer Sense über. Er hatte wieder versucht mit einem Gartenschlauch den Flur unter Wasser zu setzen.

Schrödinger: „Freiheit den Makrelen!"

Zooling: „Hör endlich auf mit dem Quatsch! Rip helf mir bitte! Er versucht den Fernseher mit Wasser zu füllen!"

Rip: „Was soll ich machen? Ihn erschießen? Dafür sind eindeutig die Kugeln zu schade. Die gieß ich mir nicht, damit sie durch nervige Ziele mit Plüschohren fliegen..."

EIN Grund, weshalb Rip ihre Kugeln selbst goss war die Tatsache, dass die Originalkugeln für ihre Muskete horrende Sammlerpreise kosteten.

Gunsmith: „Moment ich muss kurz weg. Bis gleich!"

Das „Oh-oh" des ICQ war folgenschwer, denn es zog Schrödingers Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Schrö: „Was´n das?"

Zooling: „Ein ICQ."

Schrö: „Was heißt ICQ?"

Zooling: „Keine Ahnung."

Schrö: „Was blinkt da? Willst du den Mülleimer nicht mal leeren? Doc leert regelmäßig Mülleimer. Was ist so schlimm daran? Hat Rip auch ein Passwort? Ich hab kein Passwort. Wie schließt man das? Wofür ist das da? Für e-mails? Ich krieg keine e-mails. Warum hab ich keine e-mails? Hast du e-mails? Woher ? Ich..."

Zooling : „RUHE !"

Schrödinger: „Zooling?"

Zooling: „Ja?"

Schrö: „Was passiert, wenn ich hier den großen Knopf drücke?..."

Kurz darauf leistete Schrödinger den Vögeln Gesellschaft während er in galanter Geschwindigkeit aus dem 4. Stock flog.

Zooling hatte den PC grade wieder ans laufen gebracht als Gunsmithguard auch schon eine ICQ-message schrieb.

Gunsmith: „Wo warst DU denn?"

Slice: „Der PC is abgestürzt."

Gunsmith: „Ich dachte Macintosh sei so zuversichtlich."

Slice: „Es war Fremdeinwirkung Und wo warst du?"

Gunsmith: „Ich musste den Notarzt reinlassen."

Slice: „Oh! Was ist passiert?"

Gunsmith: „Mein großer Bruder. (Ah ja Maxwell war fiktiv mit Heinkel verwand) Er hat nen Zusammenbruch und meine Schwester (Yumiko) sagt, sein Herz schlägt nicht."

Slice: „Schlecht."

Gunsmith: „Ja, nicht war?"

Slice: „Willst du nicht helfen?"

Gunsmith: „Nö, warum?"

Wölkchen: „Ich glaube, dir geht's nicht gut! Weißt du, was du grade getan hast?"

Maxwell: „Ich habe einen Atheisten in Grund und Boden argumentiert und einen häretisch, blasphemischen Pseudosadisten gezeigt wie man eine Daumenschraube richtig benutzt. Warum?"

Hätte Wölkchen ein solches Organ gehabt, währe ihre Kinnlade gen Boden gefallen. Statt dessen Formte sie einen Kegel, der auf dem Kopf stand. ´

Wölkchen: „Das waren Marx und der Teufel höchst persönlich!"

Maxwell: „Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass die zwei unter einer Deck stecken."

Wölkchen: „Du hast grad eben den Teufel gefoltert! Hörst du?"

Maxwell: „Selbst schuld! Soll er mir nächstes Mal nicht damit kommen mich in die Hölle holen zu wollen."

Wölkchen konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Der Teufel und Marx waren eher zufällig aufgetaucht. Luzifer schien sich über Wölkchens Begleitung gut erkundigt zu haben und sagte ihm spontan seine Zukunft in der Hölle voraus...

FATAL MAXWELL ERROR!

Am Ende verschwand Luzi geknickt durch den Boden.

Wölkchen hatte den Höllenfürsten noch nie weinen gesehen...

Unterdessen war Marx dank Küng, Schillebeckx und Dorothee Sölle von sämtlichem Unglauben abgefallen und saß völlig geistesabwesend auf einem Wolkenhaufen um sein Weltbild neu zu ordnen.

Wölkchen: „Komm, ich glaub es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen."

Maxwell: „Öhm sag mal, gibt es hier oben was zu essen?"

Wölkchen: „Wein, Weihwasser und Mana, aber nicht hier. Erst bei Peter."

Maxwell „Wie? Hier oben gibt es nur Vino ordinare, geheiligte Plörre und Backoblaten?"

Wölkchen: „Wie bitte?"

Maxwell: „Noch nie etwas von Schokolade und Cappuccino gehört?"

Wölkchen: „Cappu-wiebitte kenn ich nicht, aber Schokolade. Aber die wirst du hier nicht finden. Ist Teufelsfraß."

Reumütig sah Maxwell auf die Stelle, in den Wolken wo noch kurz zuvor Luzifer verschwunden war.

Wölkchen: „Und was fällt dir eigentlich ein das heilige Wasser als ´Plörre zu bezeichnen? Das nimmst du sofort zurück!"

Maxwell: „Tut mir leid, aber ich nehme keine Befehle von einer Substanz entgegen, die wie eine Puddingspeise heißt."

Wölkchen wurde zunächst wütend viereckig, doch dann verflogen ihre grauen Wölbungen und sie fing tieftraurig an zu regnen.

Wölkchen: „Wolken wie ich werden aus Weihwasser gemacht!"

Sie regnete eine niedliche kleine Sintflut auf die Bodenwolken.

Maxwell: „Oh... das... tut mir leid."

Maxwell versuchte Wölkchen in den Arm zu nehmen, aber bei einer Halbgasform war das schon immer schwierig gewesen. Wölkchen regnete ihm die Weste voll. Schließlich ging das Regnen in ein Nieseln über und hörte bald gänzlich auf.

Maxwell: „Besser?"

Wölkchen: „Nein, aber ich bin leergeregnet."

Maxwell: „Konnt ich doch nicht wissen,..."

Wölkchen: „Schon gut..."

Maxwell: „Gehen wir?"

Wölkchen: „Ja, gehen wir."

Maxwell: „Wölkchen?"

Wölkchen: „Ja?

Maxwell: „Du bist eine süße Puddingspeise."

Wölkchen: „Danke..."

„Wie? Du kannst mir Maxwell nicht geben?"

„Integra, sehen sie das nicht falsch! Er ist zwar hier, aber er kann im Moment nicht sprechen, er..."

Integra: „gelangweilt Blöde Ausrede..."

Anderson: „Er liegt im Koma, wenn nicht noch schlimmer!"

Integra: „Hm. Korrektur! Gute Ausrede!"

Integra (denkt): „Haha... Das wär zu schön um war zu sein..."

Integra: „Sag ihm er soll mir eine Wolke mitbringen wenn er schon im Jenseits ist."

Anderson: „Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing!... Was soll ich noch tun, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass Maxwells Zustand kritisch ist?"

Integra: „Ich weiß nicht. Ein Attest?"

Das war's.

Andersons Geduld hatte ein Ende gefunden und er schrie derart in den Hörer, dass die Schwestern, die zwischen Bad und Wohnzimmer tingelten, erschrocken zusammenfuhren.

Anderson: „WAS GLAUBEN SIE WER SIE SIND! SIE HABEN HIER NICHTS ZU SAGEN, VERSTADEN! BLICKEN SIE DER WAHRHEIT INS GESICHT UND SCHIEBEN SIE SICH IHRE EISKALTE TOUR SONST WO HIN! Wiedersehn!"

klick

Telefon: tuuuuuuuut

Integra betrachtete ungläubig den Hörer. Sie war abserviert worden. Abserviert und eingetütet. Das hatte noch keiner gewagt. Gar keiner. Verheißungsvoll starrte sie Alucard an, der grade durch die Wand ins Zimmer glitt.

Integra: „Alucard"

Alucard: „Jaa?"

Integra: „Hol mir einen Kaffee!"

Alucard: überrascht ..? „Ok."

Er ging grade durch die Tür, als er einen Tritt von der wütenden Integra bekam.

Integra: „LUSCHE!"

Alucard: O ?

Anderson hob erneut den Hörer ab und lauschte ob er grade wirklich aufgelegt hatte. Ja. Eindeutig. Das Freizeichen.

Super... prima... herrlich...

Er hatte eben seinen Vorgesetzten ermordet. Dafür kam man ins Fegefeuer! Und laut Dante sah es erst recht nicht rosig für Verräter und Mörder aus. Wenn er glück hätte käme er nur bis zu den Schultern in Eis, wenn nicht...

Und nicht genug damit dass er sein Jenseitiges Leben heute für immer vergeigt hatte. Er hatte auch noch Integra zur Sau gemacht.

Damit schien Anderson nun auch noch das Diesseits vergeigt.

Er seufzte. Geknickt und die Hände vor die Stirn saß er neben dem Telefon.

Nein. Nichts war herrlich... nichts war super...

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Anderson sah auf. Yumi stand vor ihm mit seltsam zerzaustem Haar.

„Alles wegen dieser doofen Schwestern. Haben von nichts eine Ahnung, aber müssen immer im Weg herumwatscheln." Sagte sie, als hätte sie Andersons Gedanken gelesen.

Er sah sich um. Tatsächlich waren alle Nonnen und Krankenschwestern verschwunden. Von Yumi und seinem eigenen Gebrüll verscheucht. Er stützte das Kinn auf den Arm und sag Yumi fragend, traurig an.

Yumi: „Es ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Das mit Maxwell. Mach dir nicht solche Vorwürfe."

Anderson: „..."

Yumi: „Ein Anwalt wird sicher auf fahrlässige Tötung plädieren. Und Papa hat bestimmt keine Bedenken dich freizukaufen."

Anderson: „Darum geht es nicht. ... Ich kannte ihn schon wo er erst sechs Jahre alt war..."

Yumi: „Jeder stirbt irgendwann mal."

Anderson: „Aber normalerweise sterben die Älteren VOR den jüngeren..."

Yumi: „..."

Anderson: „Was die wohl im Jenseits jetzt von mir denken..."

Yumi: „Du tust ihnen leid."

Anderson: „Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Yumi: „MIR würdest du leid tun!"

Anderson: „Danke."

Yumi: „..."

Anderson: „..."

Yumi: „Wir könnten auch Integra verklagen..."

Anderson: „WAS?"

Petrus musterte sein gegenüber ungläubig.

Petrus: oò „Ähm las mich das noch mal zusammenfassen. Du, bist Enrico Maxwell?"

Maxwell: „Genau der."

Petrus: „Der Bischof?"

Maxwell: „Ja."

Petrus: „Von Iscariot 13?"

Maxwell: „Exakt!"

Petrus: "Nun. Das ist seltsam."

Er kratzte sich mit dem überdimensionalen Schlüssel zur Himmelspforte am Hinterkopf.

„Ich hatte erst viel später mit dir gerechnet, mein Sohn."

Maxwell: „Geht mir genauso. ; Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, woran ich gestorben bin?"

Eine weiße Woge flog an Maxwell vorbei und hinterließ kalte Asche an seinem Hemd.

Petrus: „Oje. Schon wieder ein Brandopfer. Warte, ich mach dir auf, Kenny."

Petrus öffnete und das weiße Flockenwerk entwich durch die massive Holztür.

Maxwell betrachtete die Pforte enttäuscht. DIE hatte er sich AUCH anders vorgestellt.

Maxwell: „Das war also ein Brandopfer?"

Petrus: „Ja, so sehen alle aus, die im Feuer umkommen. Du hättest die Hexenverbrennungen mal aus meiner Position erleben sollen. Die ganzen Pseudohexen, die ihr mir hier hoch geschickt habt haben alles vollgerußt. Es dauerte Ewigkeiten DAS wieder aus den Wolken zu bekommen."

Maxwell: „Noch mal! Wie bin ich gestorben?"

Petrus: „Keine Ahnung! Ich hab aber schon einen Engel losgeschickt um das herauszufinden."

Wölkchen wogte an den beiden vorbei und balancierte ein Tablett mit zwei Weihwassergläsern und Mana auf ihrer Oberseite.

Wölkchen: „Biiiteschööön! Wohl bekomms."

Während Petrus in papieren wühlte, die er offensichtlich aus einer Schreibtischwolke holte, nippte Maxwell an seinem Glas Weihwasser. Es gab ihm ein seltsames Gefühl wenn er daran dachte, dass aus seinem Getränk Wölkchen erschaffen wurden.

Als Petrus endlich die Formulare gefunden hatte die r suchte hatte sich Maxwell sein Mana heimlich in die Tasche gesteckt.

(Die Höflichkeit verlangte zwar, dass Maxwell das Ding aß, er wusste aber bereits aus seinem Leben, dass diese Backoblaten nie satt sondern eher NOCH hungriger machten.)

Petrus: „Dann lass uns mal sehen, wo du hin sollst. Hmm. Schwierig."

Maxwell: „Moment. Man kommt nicht einfach da rein?"

Petrus: „Nein. Aber keine Sorge. Du hast sicher gute Chancen ein höherer Engel zu werden. Die Frage ist nur wo. Hier oder in der Hölle, hm..."

Maxwell: „Hölle?" óò

Petrus: „Keine Angst. Die Hölle ist für Engel nicht schlimm, nur sehr warm. Weiß der Geier wie sich das mit Schokolade verträgt."

„Das ist verf&$ langweilig!"

„Sei lieber froh drum, Jan... sei lieber froh drum..."

„&$&!"

Luke: --;

Luke (denkt): Bitte Gott sag mir, dass ich nur adoptiert bin...

Jan: „Worauf verf$ noch mal warten wir hier eigentlich?"

Luke: „Auf nichts bestimmtes."

Jan: „WTF?"

Luke: „Lass es mich so ausdrücken. Wir warten hier auf Befehle, von denen ich mir sicher bin, dass sie uns hier nicht erreichen."

Jan: „Aber f§& warum?"

Luke: „Weil wir sonst dem Verderben ausgesetzt wären. Du solltest mir dankbar sein."

Jan: „Was fürn verf&§ Verderben?"

Luke: ernst blick und Jan an die Schultern fass „Schrödingersitting!"

(insert random melodramatic elements here)

Jan: "Oh!"

Zooling: „AAAAAHRGH! NEIN! LASS DAS! NICHT DEN KÄSE IN DEN TOASTER! NEIN! AUCH KEIN GOLDFISCHWEITWURF! BLEIB HIER! HÖR AUF DAMIT! DAS KROKODIL BLEIBT DRAUSSEN! NEIN! SCHLUSS JETZT! LASS DIE VASE DA STEHEN!"

klirr

„AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jan: „Dann hast du mir ja verf$§ noch mal den Arsch gerettet!"

Luke: „Ach, EINER von uns muss doch denken."

Jan: Luke vom Gebäude schubs ...

Joshua war ein noch junger Engel. Trotzdem hatte er es schon zum Teilarchivar gebracht. Er verwaltete die „Sünden und Gute Taten Ordner" von M bis V

(Kurz: Sz²ugTO. Keiner wusste wofür das „z" und die „2" standen. Einige meinten sie wären schon immer da gewesen, schon lange bevor es den Himmel gegeben hatte. Andere meinten diese beiden Zeichen hätten vielleicht etwas mit dem Sinn allen Lebens zu tun. ICH sage, es ist mal wieder bloßer bürokratischer Beamtenquatsch...)

Joshua hielt grade Akte 578b/23c in Händen und betrachtete eine neue Sünde, die sich just in jenem Moment auf das Papier gravierte.

„Tse, tse! Als ob Jan noch nicht genug Sünden auf dem Konto hätte..."

Er steckte die unhandlich dicke Akte an ihren Platz im Regal zurück, als ein sehr mürrisch wirkender Engel den Raum betrat.

Joshua: „Oh, Kai. Was machst du denn hier?"

Kai: „Eigentlich hätte ich heute ausschlafen können, aber dann hieß es Patrick sei krank und ich müsste ihn vertreten."

Joshua: „Krank? Im Himmel?"

Kai: „Wir wissen beide, dass es Schwachsinn ist. Aber du kennst doch Patrick. Der schafft es, selbst Luzifer zu belügen."

Josh: seufz „Nun, welche Akte brauchst du?"

Kai: „Enrico Maxwell. Irgendso ein Erzbischof aus Rom."

Joshua: „Mal sehen."

Er überflog kurz die riesigen Regale.

„hmm. Scheint wohl zu den Sonderakten zu gehören. Warte einen Augenblick."

Er verschwand in eine kleine Nebenkammer ohne die Tür zu schließen.

Joshua: kram, kroas, wühl

Kai: „Hey, ... ist noch Schokolade da?"

Joshua: „Unter dem Tisch"

Kai: kram, Klappe aufmach, Schokostückchen abbrech und in den Mund schieb

Kai: mampfmampf „Ich sag dir, wenn jemand rauskriegt was wir hier alles bunkern...

Joshua: „Na ja... Fegefeuer wohl eher nicht. Eher schlimmer. Himmelstorputzen vielleicht."

Kai: „Ach komm. Sind die doch selbst schuld! Die können doch nicht verlangen, dass man hier oben nur von Weihmief, geheiligter Suppe, Wein kurz vorm Essigzustand und Teigplättchen leben soll."

Joshua: „Ja. Aber Karamellbonbons und Espresso? Gummibärchen und Chiochips?"

Kai: „Ja sicher!"

Joshua: „Chio chips Salt n´Vinegar?"

Kai: „Na ja... Die waren im Sonderangebot..."

Joshua: „Du könntest wenigstens mal an mich denken und Pockys aus dem Diesseits mitbringen."

Kai: „Hast du noch neue spannende Sünden entdeckt?"

Joshua: „Nein... nur das übliche..."

Kai: „Wie langweilig... Ich wünschte wir könnten auch im Archiv für blödsinnige Handlungen arbeiten. Die haben Spaß sag ich dir!"

Joshua: „Ja?"

Kai: „Ja! Da sind zum Beispiel zwei Mädels aus Deutschland... Haha!... Wenn DIE miteinander telefonieren! ... Hahahaha!... Nur quatsch. Nur Schwachsinn, ich sag's dir! ... Hehehe! ... „Schwachfug!"

Joshua: „Urgs!"

Kai: „Was ist?"

Joshua: „Ich glaube ich muss dir helfen das Teil hier zu Petrus zu bringen."

Kai: „Wie? Warum? Ist die Akte so dick?"

Joshua: „Nein."

Er kam mit einer schmalen, dünnen Akte unter dem Arm nach draußen. Sie hatte duzende massive Schlösser an der Öffnung, die das Hauptgewicht ausmachten und zog eine Kette hinter sich her. Auf einem der Schlösser war ein umgedrehtes Kreuz eingraviert...

Joshua: „Das ist ein Härtefall C!"

Der Arzt versuchte es mit Wiederbelebung in den seltsamsten Formen.

Bisher ohne Erfolg.

Ronaldo peilte beim Schrubben die Lage. Anderson wurde von Yumi „betreut". Integra schien abserviert. Heinkel... ließ ihre Aggressionen dabei aus bei Moorhuhn einen neuen Rekord aufzustellen,... die Schwestern wussten nicht was zu tun war und der Arzt hatte scheinbar auch seinen ersten Tag im Dienst...

Ronaldo seufzte und stellte den Mopp in eine Ecke.

Es wurde Zeit was zu tun!

„Nein! Nicht DA!"

„Warum?"

„Ich will es einfach NICHT!"

Petrus: „Ach komm. Stell dich nicht so an!"

Maxwell: „Nein! Warum? Warum Hölle? Ich gebe ja zu dass ich nicht immer so gut war, aber wer war das schon?"

Petrus: „So steht es aber in der Akte..."

Maxwell: „Du hast sie noch nichtmal geöffnet!"

Petrus: „Das muss ich hierbei auch nicht. Das Siegel zeigt es... du bist besessen!"

Maxwell: „Ach komm, man muss auch nicht gleich übertreiben!"

Petrus: „Nein, nein. Du verstehst nicht."

Er hob die Akte an und deutete auf das umgedrehte Kreuz.

Petrus: „Du bist schon seit deinem 6 ten Lebensjahr besessen. Wir können dich nicht in den Himmel lassen. Du hast nen Dämon in dir und darf einfach nicht in den Himmel!"

Maxwell: „Ich FÜHLE mich aber gar nicht besessen..."

Petrus: „hm?"

Maxwell: „Na ja ich habe nicht den Drang dazu rückwärts zu sprechen oder nachts im schlaf mit dem Bett an die Decke zu schweben... also... Und ich bin katholischer ERZBISCHOF!"

(Na eben ,Maxwell! Na eben!)

Petrus: „Ich weiß es auch nicht genau, aber du hast definitiv diesen besessenen Blick drauf."

Maxwell: „Was kann ich denn für meine Übermüdung? Nicht jeder mit Augenringen ist gleich besessen!"

Petrus: „Ich meine auch eher deinen Blick!"

Maxwell: „Da trinkt man einmal zu viel Espresso, und bereut es gleich bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Petrus: „Nungut, vielleicht bist du auch NICHT besessen, aber laut dem Siegel ist deine Seele dem Teufel versprochen!"

Maxwell: „Wie bitte? WAS soll ich getan haben?"

Petrus meinte zu sehen wie Maxwells Augen giftgrün glühten.

Petrus: „Vielleicht hast auch gar nicht du deine Seele verkauft. Vielleicht war's auch dein Vater."

Maxwell: fassungslos „Heißt das, es kann jeder Idiot einfach daherkommen und MEINE Seele dem Teufel verkaufen?"

Petrus: „Nein, nur deine Eltern."

Maxwell: „Ich wusste schon immer das mein Vater Protestant war..." --

Ein „Ding!" Wie im Fahrstuhl ertönte und langsam kam ein in Gedanken vertiefter Oberteufel aus dem Boden.

Luzifer: „so, Peter, ich hoffe es ist wichtig. Ich hab nämlich noch ein paar Verräter zu züchtigen und die Dämonen die..."

Er endete abrupt als er Maxwell sah.

Luzifer: OO

Maxwell: "Hallo, Lou. Bitte erklär DU Petrus, dass ich nicht in die Hölle gehöre und das alles ein Justizirrtum ist."

Petrus: „Oh, du kennst Maxwell, Luzifer?"

Luzifer: OO

Petrus: „Kannst du ihn mit in die Hölle nehmen? Seine Seele wurde dir versprochen. Deshalb hab ich dich gerufen..."

Luzifer: „Nein! Nicht DER!"

Petrus: „Warum?"

Luzifer: „Ich will es einfach NICHT!"

Petrus: „Ach komm. Stell dich nicht so an!"

Joshua: „Das kommt mir jetzt irgendwie bekannt vor."

Kai: „Gibt es das?"

Joshua: „Was?"

Kai: „Ein Deja-ecouté?

Luzifer: „Jeden nur nicht DEN DA!"

Petrus: „Du musst aber!"

Luzifer: „Nein! Das ist MEINE Hölle! Da kommt der mir nicht rein!"

Petrus: „Mach mal nen Punkt! Bei Stalin hast du dich auch nicht so geziert!"

Die Wolken unter Maxwell gaben etwas nach.

Maxwell: „Öhm...!"

Luzifer: „Der ist mir ÜBER!"

Wölkchen: zustimmend auf und ab schweb „Ja, aufs Foltern versteht er sich wirklich gut."

Maxwell: „Äh, Leute!"

Petrus: „Na um so besser! Du wolltest doch immer qualifiziertes Personal!"

Luzifer: „Aber doch nicht SO!"

Maxwell: „Leute, ich...!"

Petrus: „Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, Luzifer! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen und nimm ihn mit runter!"

Maxwell: „AAAAAAhhhhhh!"

Maxwell war verschwunden. Nur ein Loch im Wolkenboden zeigte, dass dort vorhin noch wer gestanden hatte.

Petrus: „Na siehst du, Lou. Geht doch!"

Luzifer: „öh... Peter? Das war ich nicht."

Petrus: „Wie?"

Kai, Wölkchen und Joshua schauten neugierig durch das Loch in den Wolken.

Kai: „oioi. Da geht's aber tief runter!"

Joshua: „Nur gut, dass Seelen nicht sterben können."

Wölkchen: „Er fällt ins Diesseits zurück!"

Maxwell sah Wolken an sich vorbeirasen. Sicher, er wollte schon immer mal Fliegen lernen, aber dabei hatte er eher an ein Segelflugzeug gedacht und nicht ans Skydiving ohne Fallschirm!

Unter ihm erschien der Vatikan. Und er kam mit einer Geschwindigkeit näher, die Maxwell beunruhigte. Als er die Stratosphäre verließ schloss Maxwell die Augen. Der Aufprall würde seiner Seele hoffendlich nicht zu sehr wehtun...

Maxwells Körper setzte sich erschrocken auf als seine Seele ( mit einem Affenzahn an Geschwindigkeit) wieder ins Diesseits zurückkam. Pater Ronaldo kniete über ihm und hatte einen Defibrilator in den Händen.

Doktor: „Hey, es hat echt geklappt!"

Maxwell: OO

Yumi: Wow! Gute Arbeit Ronaldo!"

Anderson: „Alles in Ordnung, Maxwell?"

Maxwell: „mein...Kopf...schmerzt...aber sonst... ... ... Ich lebe, oder?"

Yumi: „Denk ich doch, oder hat dein Puls ein Eigenleben?"

Maxwell: „Wow..."

Anderson strahlte total erleichtert.

Anderson: „Das feiere ich. Her mit den Pockies!"

Yumiko: „Ich glaube sie können jetzt gehen Doktor."

Maxwell starrte noch nicht ganz klar in die Gegend. Als Yumiko den Doktor zur Tür geleitete. Anderson zu seinem Pockylager ging und Vater Peterson sich dem Staub im Flur zuwandte griff Maxwell geistesabwesend in seine Hosentasche. Eine Oblate kam zum Vorschein.

Das war also wirklich passiert!

Maxwell: „Mist!... ... ...Und ich hab doch glatt vergessen Petrus wegen dem beschissenen Wetter anzuhauen..."

Wölkchen: „So schnell sehen wir den wohl nicht wieder."

Petrus: „Hoffendlich. Das Loch wird schwer zu stopfen."

Petrus und Wölkchen saßen immer noch über das Loch gebeugt.

Joshua: „Ich denke Kai und ich gehen dann mal an die Arbeit zurück."

Petrus: „Ja, tut das! Siehst du, Lou. Da hat sich das Problem doch ganz von selbst aufgelöst. Öhm... Was machst du mit der Akte?"

Luzifer: zieh zerr Ich mach das Verdammtensiegel ab... scheiß auf den Pakt mit seinem Vater, DEN will ich nicht im Fegefeuer haben... Mist! Der Verschluss... hng... klemmt!"

Inzwischen waren Kai und Joshua schon außer Sicht- und Hörweite vom Himmelstor.

Joshua: „Schade. Falscher Alarm."

Kai: „Mhm..."

Joshua: „Ich dachte schon ich hätte endlich mal was zu erzählen."

Kai: „Mhm..."

Joshua: „Obwohl... Luzifer mal so verzweifelt zu sehen hatte was findest du nicht auch?"

Kai: „Mhm..."

Joshua: „Was hast du da eigentlich?"

Kai: „Pockies. Willst auch eine Schachtel?"

Joshua: „Wo hast du das denn her? ... Moment. Doch nicht von An..."

Kai: „Aber der hatte doch so viele..."

Joshua: „gut, egal. Lass uns zum Archiv für blödsinnige Handlungen gehen."

Kai: „Vielleicht haben die Wieder eine neue Aufzeichnung eines Telefongesprächs von Kasan und Jamew..."

Wird Maxwell seine Ansichten über gut und Böse überdenken?

Wird Luzifer sich von seinem Treffen mit Maxwell erholen?

Was für Auswirkungen hat diese Geschichte für Alucard?

Was ist die Wurzel aus 2653?

Wird Anderson je erfahren, wer ihm die pockys geklaut hat?

Und:

Existieren Nessie und junge süße Priester wirklich?

Die Antwort auf (fast) all diese Fragen weiß nur: die Autorin.

Jamew: jahaha! Stimmt! Aber wenn du jetzt denkst, dass ich nur deswegen eine Fortsetzung zu dieser Story a la „Einmal Himmel und zurück 2" hast du dich geirrt!

Heißt das du schreibst nie mehr?

Jamew: Nein. Ich schreibe. Aber nicht zu dieser Geschichte.

Warum nicht?

Jamew: Das wäre, als würde man zu Titanic einen zweiten Teil verfilmen. Es wäre langweilig und unlogisch.

Na gut... gibt´s denn jetzt ein vernünftiges Ende für diese Fanfic?

Jamew: Ja. Hier! Ende-Schild geb

Oh, ok.

,Ende

Jamew: Und jetzt gehen wir zwei Pizza essen. Oder, Stimme aus dem off?

Jup !

Abhau und Ende-Schild fett stehen lass

,Ende


End file.
